Le Purr
by Lucy May
Summary: Yuki discovers, to his horror, just who is in control.


Disclaimer: Darling Murakami-sensei owns Gravitation, not I. I don't own Loony Tunes, either, for that matter.

Yuki Eiri left his office with a scowl, nowhere near his word count for the day and nowhere near inspired enough to fulfill it. It was times like these that he needed to just have a beer and watch the news. Or, if certain people weren't present, the soap opera he'd accidentally found himself addicted to. But no, it was not going to be that simple today. For there he was, the pink haired brat, lying on his stomach in front of the TV like a little kid, watching cartoons. Loud cartoons. Distracting cartoons. Sometimes, Yuki Eiri hated Sundays.

"Don't you have friends or something? You've been here all day," Yuki grumbled, coming back from the kitchen and cracking open a can. Shuichi rolled over on his side, his thin tee shirt riding up to reveal a taut expanse of his tan belly above the skimpy cotton gym shorts he wore.

"Where else would I be, Yuki? I do live here, you know," Shuichi said, rolling back to his previous position, his long legs bent at the knees, and his socked feet crossed playfully in the air above him.

_Oh, so that's how he wants to play it today, huh? _Yuki thought to himself, licking his lips. The damned brat, sassing him like that. Give the kid an inch -- well, he'd just have to remind him who was boss, now wouldn't he? He'd been entirely too lax with him lately.

"That part can be fixed if you don't learn your place, moron. I'll toss you out on that cute little ass of yours if you're going to talk to me like that," Yuki growled, standing over him threateningly. Shuichi peered up at him, violet eyes pleading.

"You promised you weren't going to throw me out anymore," Shuichi said in a small voice, lip trembling. "Do you really think my ass is cute?" he added, his eyes sparkling.

Yuki gave him a stern glare but said nothing, slumping down on the couch and trying to remember when he'd said such a thing. Must have been in bed. The little brat had the damnedest ways of making him blurt out just anything when he nibbled on his ear... and where had that part about his cute ass come from? He was definately losing his touch when it came to threats.

Shuichi's gaze followed him. _Did he just give a little self-satisfied smirk? So help me, I'm going to --_

"Is it okay if I sit with you?" Shuichi asked hesitantly. _Well, at least he knows to ask first._

"Do whatever the hell you want," Yuki grunted, barely getting the words out before a warm bundle of Shuichi nestled in beside him.

"You almost made me spill my beer," Yuki said, smacking him on the leg.

"Sorry, Yuki," Shuichi said, rubbing the red place left on his smooth thigh with a whimper.

"That didn't hurt that bad, baka," Yuki said, rolling his eyes, but finding his fingers soothingly ghosting over the fading welt despite himself. Shuichi burrowed into his side a little closer at the touch with a content little murmur.

Yuki stared blankly at the subtitled Loony Tunes program on the television as Shuichi laughed with childish glee, sitting up on his heels and becoming involved once more with the program, and wondered just when and how the little punk had taken control. He listened irritably as his lover mimicked some of the funnier sounding phrases with a thick accent as he watched PePe LePew pursue the ever reluctant cat, Penelope.

"Your English sucks," Yuki said with exasperation.

"Le mew. Le purr," Shuichi repeated in a sultry voice. "How is my French, then?" he asked with a giggle.

Yuki's heart sped up a little, as he stared at those tiny pink lips.

"Do it again," Yuki said fixing him with an intense gaze. Shuichi looked at him with confusion.

"Do what again? Why are you staring at me like that?" Shuichi asked innocently. Yuki leaned towards him, forcing him down onto his back on the loveseat.

"Make that sound again. The kitty sound," Yuki demanded. _This boy did awaken the weirdest kinks in him without trying. A moment ago, he'd been ready to kill him, and now..._

"Le mew?" Shuichi said, with a nervous little laugh, as Yuki's gaze bore into him, making him self conscious. Yuki nuzzled his neck, biting him firmly at the juncture with his shoulder.

"Le purr," Shuichi murmured with delight, as Yuki ran a hand up his shirt and pressed him further into the leather upholstery.

_Damn the brat. Damn him to hell_, Yuki thought, as he found himself giving in once again to the sweet, sexy boy beneath him and scarcely being bothered to care.


End file.
